


A Rainy Evening

by orphan_account



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, i guess some could be, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The shining light that saved her, her immortal saviour, someone she respected, and got anxious by as the months grew.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	A Rainy Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I got a weird idea, and felt like writing it at nearly two in the morning.

Ah, this was _painful._

The tight squeeze, the unyielding pressure against every inch of her body, the heat and the burning pain from the rhino’s rough, sharp and tough skin. It was cutting her skin, bruising her into a mush, she wasn’t dead, and nothing seemed _broken_ but the _pressure_. Her mind swam, vision not wanting to focus on anything and she choked on her breath as she was squeezed tighter, her ribs felt like they were slowly breaking. She didn’t know what to think, her mind was blank, empty as the air around her. She should be kicking, screaming and crying but no words escaped her, only a sin managed past her throat in a gazed out panic.

The bright light floods her vision in a heartbeat, a silence breaking bolt that made her eyes go wide.

Before she knew it she felt large fangs grazing her, holding her gently in its maw, and Michiru stared up with wide, shocked eyes. 

_Shirou._

Shirou was a white wolf, Michiru knew that well, but she knew somewhere that this large, brightly glowing _silver_ wolf was him, despite the fur glowing like ice hanging of a decorated Christmas tree, the light shining and reflecting through the frozen ice tips.

Her heartbeat was faster than normal, if thumped against her heaving chest as she stared in amazement at her saviour.

Her eyes teared up. Being saved, being free from that _pressure_ was making her cry almost. She couldn’t see any of the blood, couldn’t see any of the wounds that _should_ be there, that should’ve killed him.

Shirou placed her down, and Michiru’s head fell down onto the concrete floor with a thump, as the young girl passed out, leaving Shirou to his fight with the overgrown rhino.

When she woke up, the light rustle of clothes, the police sirens and the loud yelling of crowds made it past her tired state.

A large hand rested against her forehead. It felt clammy, cold, slack.

She blinked, seeing the roof of a van staring back at her, shifting around she saw the hand. Pale.

Michiru took in a few deep breaths. The memories flooded back with an intensity, making her heart race. She shook her head, trying to push them out. Sitting up fully, taking the hand and following it up to its owner.

Shirou.

Shirou was sleeping, taking deep, rumbling breaths. His teeth were sharp, and there was a frown on his face. His eyes were closed though, and the dignity that seemed to surround Shirou, the urge for the others around to bow to him, the overwhelming presence was gone, and left was a sleeping man, resting after a hard day’s work. Even if getting _impaled_ would count as more than simply a ‘hard day’s work’.

She saw the bandages wrapping around his chest in endless loops, the material of it catching her eye as the blank, pure white got coloured a deep, rich red.

A choked gasp escaped the girl, and she wanted to get help, but that same hand held her still, and his eyes opened.

The stern look in them hasn’t changed, and Michiru was almost glad to see it, despite the hidden edge of disappointment that always lingered. She shivered, but smiled, something more droopy and tired, she knows, but it was a smile nonetheless, and it seemed to calm Shirou down, enough to make him close his icy blue eyes again, and the grip on her wrist softened.

After learning about Shirou, after learning about the _Silver Wolf_ Michiru didn’t know what she should feel. She didn’t think too much about it, but her feelings were thrown all over the place. She felt odd, out of place when she sat next to him when he was reading, whenever they ate together, whenever they threw themselves into a dangerous mission. She still stood brightly smiling at his side, but the edge of something other than that smile lurked in shifty movements and a quick glance from teal eyes.

Shirou wasn’t an idiot by any means, and he noticed this obvious change quickly, holding eye contact under the glances, and commenting on the moves at times.

They were blunt, but not aggressive. She felt small under his stares, and she swallowed thickly around the clump in her throat, redirecting her stare in front of her, the a dark alley way, a thief had gotten away, simple. They weren’t the best suited for this job, but it would still go over quickly.

She didn’t know what to expect in the end, mission after mission, day after day, another bruise and another stare. 

Despite her feeling of hopelessness Shirou seemed to understand in a way, and when she huddled next to him on the sofa, a soft pattern of rain on the window glass, the sound of rustling fabric made a picture of a boring but comfortable evening. It got even better, when Shirou wrapped an old blanket over them both, letting their feet touch, and Michiru smiled awkwardly up, and Shirou gave those stern, but now softer eyes, and Michiru took that as acceptance.

That acceptance quickly faded from her mind when his hands brushed across hers, something she didn’t expect and handy thought of. And a fast, almost unnoticeable pressure was placed on her lips in a haste. She blushed. The warmth lingered, and she pressed her fingers to her lips, not daring to look back at Shirou (who was hopefully as flustered as her) and despite the waves go surprise she didn’t hate it, the second long touch was more than enough to be happy, and she smiled brightly down at her knees, and she could her a soft chuckle in the background from an amused wolf.


End file.
